


Diner Food

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Secret Eating, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Sam likes Y/N’s company. He likes that he can be himself around her, enjoys her passion for food and sex. It’s a indulgence they risk every few months, keeping it casual. But how long can they go without feeling something a little more than lust for each other?





	1. Phil's

“I’m heading out,” Sam muttered, shrugging his coat on as he went for the door. Dean looked up sharply, frowning.

“Where?”

Sam paused, looking back over his shoulder, one foot already two steps up. “Out,” he replied.

“Yeah, you said.” Dean narrowed his eyes, dropping his feet from where he had them propped on the war room table. “You’ve been going out a  _ lot _ lately.” His brother’s cheeks turned red and Dean licked his lips, leering at him. “You got a girl?”

“What?” Sam scoffed. “No!”

“Come on, man,” Dean teased, smiling. “You’ve been out the last three nights in a row.”

Sam shrugged, looking defensive. “And? I don’t give you twenty questions.” Dean raised his eyebrows and Sam groaned. “It’s a three-part library seminar on a thesis about Alexander the Great and his exploits in history.” Dean’s face fell and Sam smiled smugly. 

A disgusted noise accompanied Dean returning to his spot and Sam continued up the stairs, chuckling to himself. “Such a nerd.” His brother’s words caught him just as he slipped out the door but it only made him laugh harder.

He was thirty minutes into his drive when his phone dinged and Sam picked it up, reading the text and smiling. Dropping the phone back into the seat, he put his foot down harder on the gas, finally seeing lights in the distance.  _ Phil’s Diner _ , illuminated red against the night sky.

Phil was actually a middle-aged lady with bright pink lipstick called Phyllis. She smiled wearily at Sam as he walked into the diner, taking the booth at the very end like he had for the last three nights. The booth wasn’t empty when he sat down and Y/N smiled, raising her eyebrows at him as she chewed thoughtfully on a fry.

“You’re late,” she commented and Sam grinned back.

“Dean’s wondering where I’ve been going the last few nights,” he explained. “I fed him the historic seminar line. Did you order already?” Y/N nodded and Sam rubbed his hands together. “I’m starving.”

The waitress came over, placing a dish in front of him and Sam’s eyes lit up at the greasy burger, laden with bacon and cheese, lettuce about the only green thing on the plate. This was his big secret. Sam had a craving for junk food that he couldn’t divulge to his big brother - Dean would never forgive him for years of “rabbit food and green smoothies”. And Sam did like those things, he did, but when he was with Y/N…

“Looks good,” Y/N murmured, picking up another fry. “I’m not surprised Dean got suspicious,” she continued as Sam squirted ketchup into his burger. She liked watching him eat, as weird as it sounded. He had a passion for food that rivalled hers - something they’d only discovered over a random comment about marshmallow covered nachos.

“Well, we don’t normally get to see each other three nights in a row,” Sam murmured back, taking a big bite of his burger and groaning at the taste. “Oh, god, that’s good.”

Y/N giggled and the waitress returned with her food. She’d gone for the hot dog, loaded with chilli and cheese. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

“How’d the hunt go?” Sam asked, licking the grease from his fingers. “You said it was three… four vamps?”

“No,” Y/N shook her head, “Vetala. A pack. Which I thought was weird.”

Sam made a face. “Anything’s possible these days, I guess. Did you get ‘em?”

“Yeah,” she replied quietly. “I’m leaving tomorrow morning. Got a case in Cleveland.” Sam focused on his food, trying not to listen to the sadness in her voice or the pang of regret in his chest. “Probably nothing if it hasn’t shown up on your radar but three vics so far and I can’t ignore it.”

“We’ve been busy,” Sam muttered, taking another mouthful. “Y’know, demons, angels.”

Y/N hummed in acknowledgment and they continued to eat in a comfortable silence. This was theirs; stolen evenings away from hunting, from strict regimes. Sam wouldn’t be seen eating a cheeseburger, just like he wouldn’t normally be seen with a girl like her - her opinion of course, but it was what she felt in her heart.

It was why she was as secret as the food.

Sam didn’t try to explain it and Y/N didn’t force him. They didn’t talk about their feelings because both of them were afraid to, so they left it as what it was. A few hours here and there, sometimes not for months on end. She still hadn’t decided if it was worth it or not.

When she’d picked up the case a few states over from Lebanon, Y/N knew she couldn’t be that close without seeing him. Three nights in town, three nights with Sam - it was more than she’d gotten in weeks. It didn’t matter if he was gone the next morning. A hunter’s life was short and brutal. Y/N took happiness where she could find it, in roadside cuisine and the thick warm arms of Sam Winchester.

Briefly, anyway.

He finished his burger before she finished her meal, sitting back in his seat and smiling at her. “That was good. Pity we missed out last night.”

Last night hadn’t been food. Last night was spent in Y/N’s motel room, hours just kissing, touching… everything else. She could see that same hunger in Sam’s eyes as he watched her now. “Dessert?” he asked and Y/N smiled slyly.

“How about we skip the ice cream,” she murmured, stretching her foot out underneath the table, dragging it up one of Sam’s long legs, “and go back to my motel room?”

It wasn’t a suggestion Sam was likely to turn down and he paid for their food, dragging her by the hand out of the diner. They weren’t six feet from the door when Sam pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue against hers as she surrendered willingly.

The motel room door crashed against the wall as Y/N and Sam stumbled in, only just managing to get it shut before they were stripping each other. Y/N landed on the bed first, grabbing at Sam’s pants to get them off. “You’re eager,” he panted but Y/N ignored him, wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock. “Oh shit -”

Sam groaned when she licked at his cock, sucking just the head between her full lips. Y/N didn’t stop, encouraging more little sounds by running her tongue along the thick vein, throbbing on the underside of his shaft. Her fingers tightened around the base and she moaned low in her throat.

“Stop,” he gasped, pulling her off and pushing her onto the bed. “I want you.” She smiled, running one hand through his hair, feeling the silky soft strands drag across her fingers.

“You have me,” Y/N whispered back.

He woke up to an empty motel room and a note saying “next time” in Y/N’s messy handwriting. With a sigh, Sam rolled over, flinging his arm out across the bed, scrubbing his other hand over his face.

Maybe one day they’d wake up together.


	2. Jenny's

Y/N dropped the matches into the pit, the fire lighting her skin with an eerie glow. Footsteps in the gravel made her turn, smiling as the Winchesters approached. “Fashionably late, guys,” she drawled, leaning on the shovel as they came to a stop a few feet from her. Sam’s eyes travelled the length of her body, making her shudder.

Dean seemed oblivious as he flashed her a cocky smirk. “Must have been an easy one.”

“Run of the mill spook,” she replied coolly, picking up her tools, “not something I’d expect you two to bother with. Don’t you have gods to kill and angels to chase?”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “The god front has been a little quiet,” he quipped and Y/N huffed a laugh, walking between them and forcing them to stand aside for her. It was an obvious power move, one that made Sam wish his brother wasn’t there and made Dean snort in irritation.

“What, you’re not sticking around?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. “And I thought you liked annoying me.”

“Sorry, boys,” Y/N said, keeping her back to them as she loaded up the trunk of her car. “But this damsel needs her beauty sleep.” Turning, she winked at them, cocking her hip. “I promise I’ll let you swoop in and save me another time.”

Without waiting for an answer, she shut the trunk, sauntering around the car and climbing in. Dean and Sam watched as the back lights lit the ground red before the tires span and Y/N pulled away.

Dean whistled. “Damn, she is somethin’, huh?” He elbowed Sam in the arm; his brother hummed in response. “What, you wouldn’t want a piece of that? I mean, okay, she would probably eat me alive but hell if that wouldn’t be a way to go.”

Sam shrugged. “She’s a nice girl.”

“A  _nice_  girl?” Dean laughed, shaking his head. “Dude, she’s all curves and kick-ass. You gotta have at least thought about it.”

For a moment, Sam remained silent, thankful it was dark enough that his brother wouldn’t see the crimson staining his cheeks with his deception. “I dunno, Dean. I guess I don’t think about banging random hunter chicks as much as you do.” He turned, walking back the way they came, looking over his shoulder as Dean followed with his hands shoved in his pockets. “Besides, I don’t think you’re her type.”

Dean huffed loudly. “You don’t know that.”

Sam smiled, keeping his face hidden as he climbed into the Impala, muttering his reply to himself. “Yeah, I really do.”

*****

Her car was in the parking lot of their motel and Sam was already figuring out what room she was in when Dean suggested a late dinner at the diner across the street. The flashing neon sign above proclaimed  _Jenny’s Joint_  and Dean ordered them coffees before Sam’s ass had hit the seat.

Sam let Dean run the conversation, silently eating his omelette as his brother prattled on about whatever he felt like talking about. Sometimes, Dean’s verbal diarrhea came in handy when Sam’s mind was otherwise occupied.

“Man, I’m ready to hit the hay,” Dean yawned, pushing his half-finished burger away. Sam nodded, still picking at his food. “You comin’?”

“Actually, I’m gonna stay here for a while,” Sam replied. “You did all the driving up here, I’m kinda wired.”

Dean tilted his head in acknowledgment, getting to his feet. “Don’t stay up too late,” he chuckled, “and you can get the bill.”

Sam glared, waving him off and Dean turned away, trudging from the diner and towards their room. The waitress returned to the table as Dean slipped through the doorway and Sam relaxed a little. “Can I get ya anything else, hon?” the waitress asked and Sam smiled at her.

“Yeah,” he said, grabbing the menu, “you got any chocolate fudge cake left?”

Fifteen minutes and a thirty-dollar bribe to the motel clerk later, Sam was stood outside room sixteen, two containers in his hand. He knocked, waiting nervously as he heard a thud inside the room. Y/N opened the door, blinking at him in surprise.

“Huh,” she said, pushing the door wide, “I didn’t think you’d stick around.”

Sam shrugged, walking into the room and waiting for her to close the door. “Hadn’t seen you in a while.”

She smiled, gesturing to the containers. “Take out?”

He handed one over, smiling back at her. “One of your favorites.”

“Had to watch Dean eat the triple bacon, huh?” she teased and Sam laughed, dropping his container onto the table when she put hers down. “I’m not really hungry for cake right now,” she murmured, placing her hands on Sam’s shoulders and he instantly responded by ducking his head and kissing her.

“What are you hungry for?” His voice was low and husky; Y/N shuddered, drawing him into another kiss without answering.

Sam didn’t need to be told twice - he shed his jacket, tossing it over the table carelessly as Y/N started on his flannel. It became a tangle of hands and tongues, both of them alternating between being desperate to get the other naked and the need to keep kissing.

Once he had her down to her panties, Sam picked her up, making her squeak as his hands gripped her thick thighs. He stumbled the few steps to the bed, almost tossing her down and covering her body with his a second later. Y/N laughed as he pressed his face between her tits, mouthing at her nipples. “Sam!” she shrieked, running her hands through his long hair.

“Sorry,” he murmured, lifting his head, “just love your tits, baby.”

She giggled this time as Sam gave her a predatory look, sweeping in to kiss her breathless again. “Fuck, Sam, it’s only been -”

“Two months,” he grunted, cutting her off. “Wanted to call you so bad.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Sam shook his head with a fond smile. “We agreed, remember?” Another quick peck to her lips. “Keep it casual.” Y/N opened the mouth to argue, only to gasp when he slid down her body and buried his face between her thighs, lapping at her cunt noisily. She could only whimper, clutching his hair between her fingers.

It didn’t take long for him to have her cumming on his tongue and Sam’s impatience got the better of him. As Y/N was writhing and panting through her climax, he dragged himself up the bed, sliding into her with one smooth stroke. She cried out at the sudden fullness, lifting her legs as Sam rested his weight his elbows to kiss her again.

Two months of jerking off hadn’t given him much satisfaction and feeling her heat wrapped around him again only weakened his control. Sam held himself inside her, ignoring her squirming and trying to distract her with kisses before he completely lost it and ended the night too soon.

“Sam,” Y/N gasped, breaking away from his lips, “baby, you gotta move -”

He groaned when she clenched around him, her nails digging into his shoulders as a please fell from her lips. Sam’s hips shuddered and his cock twitched - he couldn’t hold it off. Drawing back, he slammed into her, relishing the pornographic sound she made as his entire length filled her.

Three more strokes and he was done for, burying his face in her tits as he pumped into her, his cum dribbling out the sides where his hips kept working away to draw out every bit of pleasure. Y/N still had her fingers in his hair, cooing happily as he grunted against her skin.

“Fuck,” she murmured, dragging him into a kiss, “you needed that, huh?”

Sam chuckled against her lips, kissing her again. “You have no idea.”

 


	3. Suzy's

_What would you do if I told you that I was in town?_

Sam sat up straight at the library table, staring at his phone. Frowning, Dean glanced at his brother’s sudden movement from where he’d been engrossed in his phone all day. “Everything okay?”

“Uh,” Sam fumbled, obviously looking to cover himself, “yeah, I’m good. I’m good.” He flashed Dean the fakest of smiles and got to his feet, turning off toward his bedroom. Dean shook his head and returned to his laptop.

Y/N answered within three rings, a smile in her voice as she spoke. “ _Thought that might get your attention_.”

“You’re near the bunker?” Sam asked, his cock already half-hard at the thought of just seeing her.

“ _I’m at a place called Suzy’s,_ ” she informed him. “ _Apparently they have the world’s best bacon sandwiches. My treat?_ ”

Sam smiled, grabbing his jacket off of his bedroom door and turning on his heel. “I know where that is. Give me twenty minutes?”

“Whoa,” Dean called as Sam trudged through to the war room, heading for the stairs. “Where are you going?”

“Out,” Sam replied, “don’t wait up.” He jogged up the steps, ignoring his brother’s demands to know where he was going. Dean was being nosy - he usually was when it came to Sam and Sam didn’t have to share everything with him. Maybe a part of him was worried what Dean would think, but after his comments when they’d run into Y/N on that hunt…

Maybe Sam didn’t want to share. Whatever was going on between him and Y/N was theirs but not exclusive; he had no idea what she did when he wasn’t around and they only saw each other every few months. Okay, Sam hadn’t gone anywhere else and he  _definitely_  did not feel jealous at the thought of some other guy with his hands on Y/N.

Standing in the garage, Sam contemplated taking the Impala, just to piss Dean off more. It wouldn’t be the first time he did it but then again, he didn’t really want Dean following him. He settled for the old black Sedan he’d used before and grabbed the keys.

Suzy’s was a trucker cafe more than a diner. It was dimly lit and the windows all had thick blinds over them, making it dark inside. The place wasn’t too busy when Sam sauntered in, spotting Y/N at the bar, chatting to a biker.

Sam clenched his jaw - he was not jealous.

The guy leaned in, too close, his hand on her thigh and his mouth close to her ear. Y/N giggled at whatever he said - Sam approached, catching her attention. “Oh, sweetie, that’s a really nice offer but I’m afraid my company has arrived.”

“Shame,” the biker drawled, getting to his feet after giving Sam a split second assessment. It was usually all anyone needed to decide he wasn’t worth the hassle. Sam smiled in a not-so-friendly manner but the biker wasn’t done. “I’ll be over there if you change your mind.”

“She won’t,” Sam assured him, muscling the guy out of the way to sit in his previously occupied seat.

Y/N smiled at him, amusement on her face. “If I didn’t know better,” she murmured, pushing one of her beers his way, “I’d say you were jealous, Sam Winchester.” He didn’t answer, picking up the beer and downing half of it in one go. “I ordered a bacon sandwich for you. With all the extras.”

Sam grinned, putting his drink down and focusing all of his attention on her. “Hunt in the area? We didn’t see anything.”

“Actually,” Y/N swigged her beer, wiping the back of her mouth with her hand when she put it down, “I’m on my way to Boston. And I saw the sign for Lebanon and…” She smirked. “Booty call.” He chuckled at that, shaking his head. “Plus, y’know, I was getting tired. Was gonna grab a motel -”

“Stay at the bunker,” Sam blurted out, swallowing when he realized his inner thoughts had become very outer. “Er, I mean, we’ve got plenty of room, you don’t have to stay in mine, I’m not expecting -”

“Sam,” she giggled, placing her warm hand on his thigh. Her touch zipped straight to his crotch and he had to hold back a groan as his cock swelled in his pants. “I would love to spend the night with you. But what about Dean?”

Shrugging, Sam sat back a little as the waitress delivered two plates with dripping bacon sandwiches on them. His mouth watered and he smiled at her. “Don’t worry about Dean.”

*****

By the time they made it back to the bunker, it was almost midnight and Dean was in his room. Sam checked the coast was clear, taking Y/N’s hand and rushing them through to his bedroom. She giggled when he shut the door and pushed her against it.

“I feel like we’re trying to avoid your parents,” she mumbled, pulling at his shirt. Sam’s fingers were unbuttoning her blouse, his huge hands sliding around her waist just to get a touch of her skin. “Aren’t you an adult?”

Sam ducked his head, letting her pull his t-shirt over his head. Her hands ran over his chest, her thumbs catching his nipples and he groaned. “I’d just rather not deal with the inquisition. Plus, I think Dean has the hots for you.”

Y/N laughed, tugging him toward the bed. “He’s not my type.”

“That’s what I told him,” Sam grunted, looking down at her as she dropped to a seated position on the edge of the bed, her greedy fingers snatching at his belt. He didn’t stop her, watching with his tongue tucked behind his teeth as she dragged his pants down and freed his aching cock.

The sound he made when her lips caressed his tip was sinful and Y/N moaned around his shaft, taking him deeper and deeper. One of the things he loved about her was her passion for food and sex alike. He didn’t have to hold back with her in any way.

Y/N’s hand slipped around the base of his cock, squeezing just a little. Sam growled, grabbing the back of her head with one hand. “That’s it, baby,” he coaxed, “keep going, feels so fucking good.”

The encouragement made her take him deeper and Sam tipped his head back in pleasure, choking a moan out as her other hand cupped his balls.

“You’re gonna make me cum,” he warned, stroking her hair; she pulled back with a wet pop, smiling up at him.

“What if I wanted to make you cum?” she asked, licking him from base to tip, forcing another groan from his lips. Her fingers were massaging his sac now and Sam was seconds from letting her have what she wanted. “Or do you really wanna be inside me that bad?”

He fisted her hair, pulling her head back - her tits bounced with the movement and Sam groaned. “Get on all fours,” he ordered, “wanna see your ass bounce when I fuck you.” Y/N scrambled to obey, crawling onto the bed and giving him a delicious view of her round ass, her pussy a glistening strip between her thick thighs. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” he growled, kicking his pants off and moving toward her.

She cried out when his hand landed on her ass, leaving a red print that Sam hoped stayed there. Fisting his cock, he lined himself up with her soaked cunt, pushing into her with a decadent moan. Y/N whimpered, pressing her face into the covers as Sam started to fuck her, his thick shaft splitting her open with each stroke.

It didn’t take long for her to cum, the deep angle slamming him into her sweet spot over and over; her pussy gushed and Sam gasped as her walls became slicker and slicker, the sounds of their lovemaking bouncing off of the walls.

He came with a hoarse cry, gripping her hips tight enough to leave bruises on her skin. She arched her back, pressing her belly into the comforter as Sam kept rutting through his climax. When he was done, he slumped over her, pressing kisses to her back where he could reach.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his cock twitching inside her. His hips rolled against her, forcing his still-hard cock deeper into the mess he’d made of her pussy.

“Stop,” she gasped, “fuck, Sam, I can’t -”

Sam pulled out, dropping like a stone to the bed beside her as Y/N did the same, a lazy smile on her face. “I’m really glad you called,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her. She closed her eyes, returning the kiss, both of them moving closer together until they were a tangle of limbs.

“Me too,” she whispered.

 


	4. Danny's

Y/N limped into the diner, ignoring the strange looks from the two or three patrons in there at such a ridiculous hour. There was blood soaking through the shirt underneath her jacket and as she dragged herself into a booth, Y/N winced, feeling the gash weep more blood.

“You okay there, hun?” the waitress asked, her name badge proclaiming her name to be Betsy.

“Fine,” Y/N replied, gritting her teeth into a forced smile. “Can I get a coffee?”

She nodded and smiled back warily, wandering away as Y/N pulled her phone out. Sam’s name was on the screen, two missed calls and a text. Dialing his number, she waited for him to pick up, clutching her middle with her other hand.

“ _Y/N? Shit, you okay?_ ”

“I’ve had better days,” Y/N muttered, glancing down at the blood beginning to seep through the jacket. “I take it Jody called?”

“ _She said you hadn’t checked in. Werewolf?_ ”

“Three, actually,” she corrected, hissing as she prodded the injury to her side. “They slashed my tires. I’m kinda stuck. At that diner called Danny’s. You remember the one with the really nice cheesecake just off route eleven near the golf course?”

“ _I remember_ ,” Sam’s voice muffled for a moment; Y/N thanked the waitress as she returned with the coffee, placing it on the table in front of her. “ _We’ll be there in an hour._ ”

*****

The minutes crept by slowly and Y/N nursed her coffee, all too aware of the blood stain spreading across the fabric of her jacket. Betsy came to check on her several times, refilling her coffee and asking if she needed her to call anyone. Y/N had just about managed to stay awake, insisting that she was fine; Betsy was coming close to getting a gun in her face if she didn’t leave her alone.

Above the door, the bell jingled, making Y/N look up as Sam walked in, concerned eyes scanning the place until he found her. The sun was beginning to turn the night sky a shade of purple when he slipped into the booth next to her, instantly tugging at her jacket.

“Shit, Y/N,” he muttered, “you shouldn’t be sat here. You should have gone to the hospital.”

“S’not - not deep,” she slurred, the color of her skin almost grey in comparison to normal and Sam pulled her into his side, pressing his hand against her clammy forehead. “S’just bleedin’ a lot.”

Sam shook his head, pulling a few dollar bills from his pocket and tossing them onto the table to pay for the coffee. Betsy hovered by the door, watching Sam pull Y/N from the booth and hoist her into his arms. She managed a tiny protest before blood less sent her into unconsciousness.

“Sir, is she okay?” the waitress asked, almost blocking the door.

“She’ll be fine,” Sam replied politely, “being stubborn hasn’t killed her yet.” He gave the older woman an apologetic smile and pushed past her, carrying Y/N toward the car. Dean leaned against it, rolling his eyes when Sam lumbered into view with his cargo.

“Looks like we missed a party,” the elder Winchester drawled, opening the back door for Sam to slide the unconscious huntress onto the seat. “Straight to Jody’s?”

“Yeah, she’s waiting for us.” Sam climbed into the backseat, ignoring the bewildered expression on his brother’s face and shifting Y/N into his lap. She moaned in protest, crying out when he lifted her shirt to get a better look at the damage. The car shook when Dean got in; Sam looked up at his brother when he sucked in a sharp breath, staring at the gash in Y/N’s side.

“Damn,” Dean muttered, shaking his head and turning his attention back to the front of the car, twisting the key in the ignition. “She’s lucky.”

Sam hummed in agreement, lowering her shirt and smoothing her hair back from her face. He remembered the last time Y/N met him at this diner after a ghost hunt ended in Dean getting a concussion. While his brother had recuperated at the motel, she’d ordered cheesecake to go and both of them ended up getting messy in her room.

Smiling affectionately, Sam watched Y/N sleep in his arms, unaware of Dean’s concerned gaze in the mirror.

*****

Y/N stretched, waking slowly from the ten hours of sleep she hadn’t been intending on. Her side ached and when she opened her eyes, she wasn’t expecting Jody to be sat there, grinning at her. “Well, hey there, sleepin’ beauty,” the sheriff greeted and Y/N groaned, sitting up slowly. “Take it easy, sweetheart,” Jody chided, getting up to help her, “I don’t think Sam’ll want you rippin’ out those stitches.”

“Stitches?”

The bedroom door opened and Sam peered in, his expression brightening when he saw Y/N awake. “Stitches,” Jody confirmed, glancing over at Sam. “You’re lucky you didn’t bleed to death.”

“I knew he’d get there,” Y/N said softly, meeting Sam’s eyes. He smiled at you before reluctantly dragging his gaze to Jody.

“Can I borrow you for a minute?” he asked and Jody nodded, patting Y/N’s shoulder and turning to leave with Sam. He pulled the door shut behind her. “Hey, Dean wants to take off. He’s picked up a case in Utah -”

“So you’re gonna leave her here?” Jody frowned, shaking her head. “Sam, she coulda died. What about her car?”

“We already asked the local garage to pick it up and repair it. She needs to rest for a few days and Dean gets antsy -”

The sheriff interrupted him again, her frown deepening. “Dean doesn’t know, does he?”

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed together, false innocent plastered over his face. “Know what?”

“That you’re in love with Y/N,” Jody stated, staring him down, daring him to deny it. Sam spluttered, unable to meet her eyes and she smiled, leaning back against the door. “I mean, I’m not gonna say anything but why keep it from Dean?”

“It’s not…” Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s complicated. Y/N and me…”

“It’s always complicated, Sam,” Jody chided, placing a hand on his shoulder, “but life’s too short to ignore these things when they come along. Stop believing you don’t deserve to be happy.” He swallowed, his eyes darting to the closed door. “As least say goodbye to her,” she encouraged, “she deserves that much.”

Dean’s voice echoed through the house. “Yo, Sammy!” he called. “Let’s get the lead out, yeah?”

The expression on Sam’s face was one of dismay and he gave Jody a pleading look. “She’ll understand,” he muttered, backing away. “She always does.” As he turned his back, Jody’s shoulders slumped and she shook her head, heading back into the guest bedroom.

Y/N was on her phone; she looked up when Jody returned. “Lemme guess,” she started, putting her phone down, “there’s a case they can’t ignore.”

Jody’s mouth set into a thin line. “Utah,” she replied and Y/N nodded, her smile tight. “Y/N -”

“Don’t,” Y/N whispered, averting her gaze for a second before brightening up. “So, how long am I on bedrest?”

 


	5. Kathy's

Dean looked up as Sam walked through the library with his jacket on, checking his pockets for his phone and car keys. “You’re going out again?” the elder Winchester asked, dragging his feet down off of the table. “That’s the third night in a row.”

“Yeah,” Sam muttered, barely sparing his brother a glance. “That okay?”

“Hey, I’m not your keeper,” Dean joked, raising his hands in defense. “Have fun… whatever you’re doing.” Sam nodded, jogging up the steps and out of the bunker. Waiting a few seconds, Dean got to his feet and headed for the garage, grabbing his coat from his room.

He pulled out onto the highway a little way behind his brother, keeping his distance. Although it was dark, he didn’t turn the lights on, hoping he didn’t encounter any police patrols as he followed Sam across the county line. After thirty minutes, Sam pulled off the main highway into one of the typical American towns, parking his sedan in the lot belonging to a diner called  _Kathy’s_ , opposite a Walmart.

Dean carried on driving, finding somewhere to park a little further away, heading back to the diner.

It didn’t take long to find his brother. Sam was sat in a booth at the back of the cafe with Y/N, which didn’t surprise Dean, not really. When he’d suggested that he was attracted to her, Sam’s reaction had tipped him off and then there was the tender way he’d carried her to the Impala when she was hurt.

But why was Sam hiding this from him?

The waitress approached their table with two plates loaded with chilli cheese fries and Dean’s jaw dropped. Sam was a health freak. He ate kale and salad and other green things that Dean didn’t classify as food; there was a damn smoothie maker in the kitchen at the bunker that made a noise Dean swore was directly from the Pit.

Sam and Y/N both tucked into the fries and Dean shook his head, backing away from the diner window, unsure what to do next. Did he confront his baby brother about his secret eating? Or was Y/N the secret?

Turning away, Dean shoved his hands in his pockets, crossing the street to return to the Impala.

*****

Y/N hummed as she polished off the last fry on her plate, glancing at Sam who’d finished his ages ago. The man’s appetite was as big as he was and the fact that she could comfortably around him only added to his appeal.

“I think I’m actually gonna skip dessert tonight,” she mumbled, swallowing her mouthful and picking up the napkin. Sam had cheese on his bottom lip; she leaned in and wiped it off, adding a chaste kiss afterward that made him smile. “Wanna go back to my room?”

He slid his hand up her thigh, pressing his fingers into the seam of her pants and Y/N moaned under her breath. “Do you even have to ask?” Leaning in, Sam buried his mouth in the crook of her neck, sucking lightly at the skin. “You’ve spoiled me this week.”

His fingers rubbed her through her jeans and Y/N gasped, clutching his shoulder as Sam crushed his lips against hers, licking into her mouth. She responded, almost in his lap when the waitress cleared her throat and they jumped apart like teenagers.

The waitress was grinning the entire time she was taking their payment and neither of them could get out of there quickly enough. They fell into the street giggling, clutching at each other, barely making it ten feet before Sam was pushing her up against the wall, one thigh pressed between her legs.

“Want you,” she whispered, biting at his ear lobe, grinding against his thigh, “fuck, want you so bad, Sam.”

“Want me to fuck you right here?” Sam teased, groping her breasts through her jacket. “We’ll go in that alleyway.”

“Ew,” she snorted a laugh and Sam chuckled, pulling her away from the wall and toward the parking lot. Barely able to keep their hands off each other, they made it back to her motel without crashing, tumbling through the door much to the ire of her neighboring motel guest.

“He’s just jealous,” Sam mumbled into Y/N’s mouth, pulling at her clothing hard enough for the seam to creak and threaten to split.

“Hey,” Y/N growled, breaking the kiss, “I like this shirt.”

Sam grinned, watching her undress with dark eyes. When she was nude, he pounced, pushing her back onto the bed and diving between her thighs. Y/N cried out, clutching his head as he thrust his tongue into her cunt, groaning decadently at her taste. His name left her lips repeatedly as she ground down onto his mouth, only his hands keeping her thighs from crushing his head.

She came with a full-body shudder and her legs went slack just as Sam withdrew, grinning wickedly and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Do you really have to leave tonight?” he asked, crawling back up the length of her body to kiss her, laughing when her hands went for his pants. “I like having you around.”

Pausing, Y/N met his eyes, smiling softly. “You said you didn’t want… that,” she murmured, taking her hands away from his pants to touch his face. Sam shrugged, leaning in to kiss her. “Sam?”

“Ssh,” he muttered, balancing on one hand while the other unbuckled his jeans, “forget I said anything.” He kissed along her jaw, trying to keep her distracted. His mouth had run away with him and despite the need for her to stay, Sam had a million others for her to keep her distance from all things Winchester.

Pushing his pants down, Sam groaned as his cock was released from the pressure of the fabric and Y/N instantly wrapped her hand around him, guiding him to where she wanted him most. Sam sucked one hard nipple between his lips as he sank into her, moaning around her breast as her warmth enveloped him.

Neither of them rushed to move, indulging in deep kisses as they clung to one another, the night going too fast for either of their likings. Sam hated knowing that in a few short hours, he’d be watching her leave again, and he’d be left wondering every night if she was alive, if she was okay.

If she was with someone else.

He’d fooled himself into thinking he could let her go. Thinking that he would be able to live with just a taste of her every so often when Sam knew that he’d want her completely.

She came when he marked her throat, bruising a single spot with his teeth until it was a mottled purple and black. His fingers dug into her ass, as if he could keep her there in that one place forever. When she dragged her nails down his back, arching into him, Sam couldn’t hold back.

He didn’t sleep much that night. Y/N dozed off soon after, curled into his side and Sam watched her sleep, a million different scenarios running through his head. By the time the sun was filtering through the cheap motel curtains, he’d decided.

 


	6. Suzy's (2)

At some point, Sam closed his eyes and when he opened them again, the bed was empty. Panic seized his chest and he sat upright, worried she’d left like so many times before. To his relief, her things were still scattered across the floor and he could hear the shower running.

Climbing out of bed, he padded across the floor, completely nude. The bathroom door was unlocked and he opened it, slipping through. He could see the outline of her curves in the shower screen and his cock immediately took interest.

“You know,” she called, “you could get in here and scrub my back.”

Sam chuckled, pushing the screen to one side and taking the opportunity to admire her ass as she looked over her shoulder at him. “Sorry,” he murmured, pressing into the cubicle behind her, closer than he needed to be but not as close as he wanted to be. “I get distract by all the hotness.”

“You’re blind,” Y/N grumbled; she leaned back against him anyway, humming when his huge hands cupped and kneaded her breasts. “Fuck, Sam -”

“Always such a dirty mouth,” he purred, dragging one hand up to cup her chin, leaning so he could kiss her from behind. His cock was pressed against the small of her back, the water drizzling over them both. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla. “Want me like this?”

Y/N nodded, following the guidance of his hands as he positioned her against the wall. The height difference meant he had to bend his knees a little but Sam barely even thought about it, lining up with her soaked channel and sinking in with one stroke.

Her whimper echoed off of the tiles, sounding louder under the spray and Sam held still, his hands on her ass as he let her adjust to his size. From this angle, he could feel how deep he was; her cervix kissed the tip of his cock and her walls fluttered around him.

Running his hands up over her back, Sam slid his fingers through her wet hair, placing one hand on her shoulder as he drew back. “Let’s see how loud you can scream for me,” he murmured and Y/N whine, pressing her ass back, desperate for him to fill her.

Sam’s snarl as he slammed into her matched her high-pitched cry and he kept going, picking up a brutal pace. Y/N’s noises tapered off into whimpers as she got close, almost pulling away from him with how deep her was buried inside her. His hips slapped into her ass and water droplets splashed onto his chest as he kept fucking her.

He felt her orgasm approach quickly but he didn’t stop, chasing his own more than hers. She screamed exactly the way Sam liked it, almost sobbing by the time he fell into oblivion and came, pulling out to spray his seed all over her delectable ass.

Y/N was spaced out for a few moments, enough for Sam to unhook the shower head and wash away the stickiness on her back. She turned as he reached for the soap, holding it up with a sly smile. “Still want me to scrub your back?”

Giggling, she nodded, pressing against him to seek out a kiss. Sam surrendered without hesitation, smiling as her hands slipped around his waist and grabbed his ass. “Could we stay in here forever?” she asked, leaning her head against his chest. He sighed, kissing the top of her head.

“We’d get all wrinkly,” he pointed out, “besides, I was gonna ask if I could take you to breakfast.”

Stepping back, Y/N smiled up at him. “I’d love that.”

*****

Sam decided to revisit Suzy’s, remembering how much Y/N liked their chocolate milkshakes. While she picked a booth, Sam ordered, joining her moments later. The waitress arrived with their drinks and Sam watched Y/N’s eyes light up at the frothy chocolate monstrosity in front of her.

“It’s nice to see you in the morning,” she commented, twisting the straw through the whip on top of the milkshake. “I mean, I know I’ve seen you in the morning before. It’s just nice.” She finished with a shrug and Sam smiled, stirring his coffee.

“I get it,” he replied. “I like seeing you in the morning too.”

Nervousness held his tongue and they sat in silence, both of them awkward. Y/N sipped at her drink, smacking her lips when she was done.

“Sam,” she started and he looked up, trying not to look too guilty, “is there a reason we drove all the way back to Lebanon when Kathy’s was still open?”

Thinking fast, Sam gestured to the milkshake. “It’s your favorite,” he pointed out and Y/N frowned.

“Sam.”

He sighed, shaking his head. “Okay, okay.” Sitting straight, he cupped his hands around his coffee. “I don’t want you to go.” She blinked at him, a little taken aback. “Last night, thinking you had to leave and then… I don’t want you to.”

“What  _do_  you want?” she asked quietly, not meeting his eyes and Sam’s stomach dropped like a lead weight.

“You. I wanna wake up with you every morning, go to sleep with you every evening. I want…” He sighed, shaking his head and closing his eyes. “I know I’m the one who said no commitments, that it was too dangerous.”

Y/N nodded, looking out of the window. “And I agreed with that. But,” she turned her head back to him, reaching across the table to take his hand, “things have changed. We both know it.”

Sam let her take his hand, squeezing her fingers gently. “Somewhere along the line, I realized a few nights every couple of months?” He shook his head, looking at her earnestly. “It’s not enough for me.”

“You haven’t told Dean about us,” she whispered, trying not to sound hurt. It hadn’t bothered her before; it had been fun the first six months or so. But now, after a year, she found herself feeling the same way. Stolen nights weren’t enough.

“I don’t care if Dean knows about us. I didn’t want the lecture from him about hunting and being happy and how dangerous it is to love someone.” Sam grinned. “But now, I don’t care what he has to say about it.”

“Well that’s good,” Dean piped up, making Sam jump and clutch his chest, turning to his brother with an accusatory glare. Chuckling, the elder Winchester leaned against the back of the booth. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt but I was coming in for breakfast and didn’t expect to see you.” He winked at Y/N, who tried not to smile in embarrassment. “Guess I know where he’s been sneaking off to so much.”

“Busted,” Sam said, shrugging with a grin. “How long have you known?”

Dean put on an affronted expression, pressing one hand to his heart. “Your business is your business, Sammy. I wouldn’t pry.”

Sam snorted, pointing a finger at him. “Even with the lights off in the dark, I know Baby when I hear her. You followed me last night.” Y/N’s jaw dropped; he hadn’t said anything about his brother tailing him.

“Maybe,” Dean stuttered, forcing a smile on his face. “And why would you keep that from me anyway? I like Y/N.”

“It’s not…” Sam’s cheeks were red now as he tried to explain, to both of them, why he’d kept it a secret. “I’m a big guy. I have a big appetite. When I was at Stanford, some of the guys… they used to tease me about it.” Y/N squeezed his fingers reassuringly. “And you tease me about what I eat all the time,” he said, looking pointedly at his brother. “Being with Y/N is easy. She doesn’t judge me or tease me. About food anyway,” he amended.

Dean watched him for a moment before smiling genuinely. He clapped Sam on the shoulder. “You’re an idiot, for the record. All of my teasing comes from a place of love. Jeez, Sam, I don’t care if you eat rabbit food or a giant bucket of KFC for breakfast, lunch and dinner. You don’t have to hide that stuff from me.” Standing straight, he nudged Sam’s arm. “Now, budge up. They have great bacon sandwiches here.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Glancing at her phone, Y/N frowned, wondering where the boys had gotten to. After the vampire nest was cleared out and burned to the ground, all three of them had been in desperate need of a shower. Thinking they’d take five minutes, Y/N had been as quick as possible and now she found herself waiting on the prima donna Winchesters.

The bell above the door jingled and the server greeted the two men as they walked in, both of them barely fitting through the door frame. As Dean grinned at the attractive waitress, gushing about Maggie’s Specials, Sam sought Y/N’s eyes out among the other patrons, giving her that little half-smile he reserved only for her.

They made their way over to her, Sam taking the lead as Dean’s attention lingered on the server. Sliding into the seat next to Y/N, Sam took her hand. “Sorry we were so long,” he said, glaring at Dean, “someone was behaving like a child.”

Dean pulled a face, clapping his hands together. “I’m cravin’ a burger,” he announced, rubbing his palms against one another. “What about you two?”

Y/N handed him the menu. “They do a double stack bacon cheeseburger that looks amazing.” Dean grinned, pointing at her and winking.

“I like the way you think,” he chirped, turning in his seat to wave at the pretty waitress. Sam chuckled, squeezing Y/N’s fingers. The waitress approached, her eyes entirely for Dean and he smiled up at her, putting on all the charm he had. “Could we get three of your awesome double stack bacon cheeseburgers please. Heavy on the bacon.”

*****

The drive home was not a short one; Dean and Sam switched halfway through and Sam climbed into the backseat with Y/N, who promptly fell asleep on his shoulder. Clear roads and dry weather made the journey smooth and she didn’t stir until they were rumbling up the driveway toward the bunker.

Her car had taken up permanent residence in the garage. She still went on solo hunts on occasion but they were few and far between when hunting with the Winchesters felt like something better than what she had before. Sure, they argued, living in close quarters like that, but the bunker already felt like home even after only a few months.

It was a bonus, along with waking up next to Sam every morning.

Sam woke her gently and Y/N smiled dozily up at him as she lifted her head. “We home?” she asked, yawning with a half-hearted stretch. He nodded, opening the car door and climbing out, offering her a hand.

By the time they got to their bedroom, Y/N was wide awake. She went in first as Sam lingered in the hallway to say goodnight to his brother. “Get some rest, dude. Night.”

“Night,” was Dean’s rough reply before his door clicked shut. Sam smiled, shaking his head.

“I shouldn’t have let him do so much of the driving. I know he’s not sleeping well.” Crossing the room, Sam stripped off his shirt as he spoke and Y/N watched him from the side of the bed, unable to avoid staring at his muscled back. He continued to undress and she stood, mesmerized until he turned and gave her a funny look. “You okay?” he asked, concern in his voice.

Y/N shook herself, grinning at him. “Yeah,” she giggled, “I just sometimes can’t believe I get to sleep next to,” she gestured to him standing in only his boxers, “that.”

Sam chuckled, moving toward her, grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her flush against him. “And I get to sleep next to this,” he whispered, lowering his head to kiss her softly. “Although, right now, I wanna do more than sleep.”

“Oh?” she teased, placing her palms on his solid bare chest and trying not to drool on him. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well,” he started, dragging her shirt over her head, “it involves you being entirely naked and sitting on my dick.”

“You have such a way with words, Mr. Winchester.” Y/N pulled back, snatching at the elastic of his boxers with one finger. “How about you lay down and let me do the work?” Sam’s eyebrows darted up as her suggestion took his by surprise. His cock was at full mast now, straining at the fabric of his underwear and he quickly stripped them down, throwing himself onto the bed with his hands folded behind his head.

Undressing slowly, Y/N kept her eyes on him, licking her lips at the way his thick cock bounced in anticipation. As she peeled off her panties, Sam wrapped one hand around his shaft, stroking it as he watched her. “You’re fucking beautiful, you know that?”

The conviction behind his statement made her warm from head to toe and she climbed onto the bed, straddling his broad hips. His length pressed against her slit and Sam groaned at the wet heat already soaking him. Lifting up, Y/N guided him into her slick channel, both of them moaning as she sank down onto his cock, not stopping until her ass was flush with his thighs.

“So fucking tight,” Sam grunted, tilting his chin up and clenching his fingers into the top of her thighs. Y/N whined and rolled her hips, forcing him deeper. “Keep doing that,” he murmured and she smiled coyly at him, repeating the action and gasping when he pushed up at the same time. “You’re soaked, baby.”

“I wanna make you cum,” she whimpered, leaning forward a little and rocking, taking him in short deep thrusts. Sam arched, digging his feet into the bed, almost forgetting how to breathe as Y/N rode him. His fingers bruised her thighs and when he felt her clench around him, her rhythm faltering, he knew she was losing it.

“I’m close,” he murmured, lifting one hand a little higher on her side, “keep going, I’m gonna cum inside you.” Y/N gasped, her entire body shaking as she hit her peak. Sam grunted, unable to hold on as she shuddered and clenched, her cry echoing his as he spilled into her.

She collapsed, panting and Sam chuckled, stroking her hair out of her face. “Am I squishing you?” she asked and he laughed, shaking his head.

“Nah,” he mumbled, yawning, “but we should move. I know you hate sleeping in the wet spot.” Y/N groaned, lifting herself up and stealing a quick kiss before shifting off of his lap. Sam cupped himself, grimacing at the stickiness.

A towel hit him in the face.

“Sorry!” she giggled, covering her mouth. “It’s clean, I promise.”

Sam grumbled, cleaning himself up, retrieving his boxers as Y/N slipped into one of his t-shirts and some panties. When she crawled back into bed, he seized her around the waist, spooning her from behind. “Goodnight,” he said quietly, kissing the spot below her ear.

She hummed contentedly and squirmed back against him. “Goodnight, Sam.”

 


End file.
